Danke
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: "Kalau kita tak bisa bersama di masa lalu dan masa sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita berjanji untuk bersama di masa depan?"


**-o0o-**

**Danke**

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Danke © Kyo Kyoya**

**Pairing: Rivaille X Eren Jaeger**

**Warning : Modern!AU | AR | Typos | OOC | Aneh | Gaje | Hint Shonen-ai | Hurt/ Comfort fail | Chara Death | Alur Cepat | Melankolis | dan lainnya.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME**

**-o0o-**

Aku berjalan dengan perlahan sambil melihat _clipboard_ yang berada di tangannya. Membaca data yang ada dengan seksama, mencoret dan membubuhkan beberapa kata pada data yang kurang akurat dan lainnya.

Karena terlalu serius aku tak sengaja menabrak seorang gadis dengan syal merah tua dan baju musim dingin yang masih melekat di tubuhnya dan sedikit tumpukan salju di rambut dan pakaiannya.

Aku berjongkok dan membantu gadis itu untuk memunguti barang-barang yang terjatuh. Aku cukup heran karena barang yang dibawa gadis itu rata-rata buku semua. Setelah selesai memunguti, aku memberikan barang yang kupunguti kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu melirik sesaat pada data yang berada di _clipboard_ku sebelum ia menatapku dengan kaget. "Apakah Anda yang mengurus Eren Jaegar?" Ia bertanya dan aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aku terkejut ketika gadis itu memegang pundakku dengan erat dan menatap mataku antara bersyukur, lega dan ketakutan. Entah apa yang ia takutkan.

"Tolong.. Tolong berikan buku itu pada Eren.." Pinta gadis itu sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pundakku dan mengambil tumpukan buku di bawah kakinya.

"Boleh saja. Tapi.. kalau boleh tahu Anda siapa?" Aku bertanya dengan baik-baik. Sedikit malas sebenarnya melandeni keluarga atau teman atau apapun itu dari pasien. Biasanya mereka akan menangis meraung-raung dulu sebelum meminta bantuannya. Aku sedang beruntung mungkin, gadis itu tak menangis layaknya macan dulu.

"Aku.. Berikan saja buku ini pada Eren. Dia akan tahu siapa yang memberikannya." Gadis itu menyodorkan buku itu kepadaku. "Terima kasih, Dokter." Kemudian gadis itu berlalu. Kalau aku tak salah lihat, ada air mata di ujung matanya.

Aku menghela nafas dan menatap tumpukan buku di pelukanku. Aku membatin apakah Eren bisa menyelesaikan semua buku ini sambil berjalan ke kamarnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa koridor lagi. Aku mengetuk pintunya dengan susah payah ketika sampai dan baru masuk ke kamarnya ketika Eren mempersilahkanku.

"Woah.. Kau membawa banyak buku, Dokter. Untuk siapa itu?" Eren berkomentar sambil menatap buku yang ditaruh olehku di meja dekat kasurnya.

"Kau ini aneh, untuk apa aku membawa buku ini ke kamarmu kalau bukan untukmu." Tanggapku sambil mulai mengecek kondisinya.

"Hem.. Ini dari siapa, Dok?" Tanya Eren sambil menatap salah satu buku yang baru saja ia ambil dari tumpukan teratas.

"Seorang gadis dengan syal merah tua. Ia berkata kau akan tahu siapa dia ketika kau menerima buku itu," balasku sambil menunjuk tumpukan buku itu.

Aku memperhatikan raut wajah Eren yang tampak senang sesaat sebelum air mata mulai menggenangi mata hijau kebiruannya. "Oi.. Eren kamu kenapa?" Aku mendekatinya dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ah.. Maafkan aku Dokter. Aku..hiks.. Aku hanya merasa senang. Terima kasih Dokter sudah mau membawakan buku ini. Terima kasih.." Eren berkata dengan sesenggukan dan ucapan terima kasih padaku berkali-kali. Aku hanya mengatakan ya dan mencoba menenangkannya dengan memeluknya.

Aku menghela nafas lega saat tangisan Eren mereda dan nafasnya mulai teratur. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap Eren yang sekarang malah tertidur dengan lelapnya. Sedikit kesal sebenarnya, setelah membasahi pundakku sekarang dia hanya tertidur begitu saja.

Dasar _bocah_.

Aku menghela nafasku sekali lagi sebelum membaringkan tubuh Eren ke kasur dan menyelimutinya. Aku mengecek sekali lagi keadaan Eren sebelum keluar dari ruangannya.

**XXX**

"Uahhh... Pohon sakura! Dokter, kau tahu ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pohon sakura yang berbunga. Di Jerman tak ada yang menarik ketika musim semi, menurutku." Eren berkata sambil tersenyum dan melonjak-lonjak bahagia di kursi rodanya.

Aku hanya mendengus saja mendengar perkataannya yang begitu antusias. Aku sudah tahu bahwa Eren memang sebelumnya dirawat di rumah sakit yang berada di Jerman. Yang membuatku bingung, aku rasa peralatan di rumah sakit Jerman lebih canggih daripada Jepang. Kenapa ia pindah ke Jepang kalau ada yang memberinya perawatan yang lebih baik?

"Dokter Rivaille?" Eren memanggilku sambil menarik ujung lengan jas putih dokterku. "Bisa kau ambilkan satu bunga untukku? Aku ingin melihatnya secara dekat." Pintanya kepadaku sambil menunjuk pohon sakura di depannya.

Aku hanya diam saja tapi menuruti permintaan bodohnya itu. Aku melihat ke dahan pohon yang rendah dan berjinjit sedikit ketika menemukan bunga sakura yang terdekat. Kemudian aku memberikan kepadanya dan ia menerimanya dengan wajah gembira seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan makanan manis.

"Terima kasih, Dokter.."

"Jaegar, bisakah kau hanya memanggilku Rivaille? Aku tak nyaman dipanggil Dokter." Aku berkata dengan dingin. Yah, aku memang kurang nyaman jika dipanggil Dokter. Entah kenapa terasa tua sekali kalau aku dipanggil seperti itu.

"Um.. Maafkan aku. Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Rivaille. Tapi Rivaille juga harus memanggilku Eren." Balas Eren dengan menatap mataku.

"Eren.." Aku mencoba menyebutkan namanya yang terasa sangat pas untuk diucapkan itu. Eren tampak senang ketika aku menyebutkan namanya itu.

"Aku ingin melihat salju setelah melihat sakura.." Gumam Eren sambil memainkan bunga sakura di tangannya.

"Kenapa? Biasanya orang sakit lebih suka melihat bunga sakura yang mekar daripada dinginnya salju." Komentarku dengan dingin.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu Rivaille. Aku menyukai musim semi, tapi aku lebih menyukai musim dingin." Eren membalas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" Aku bertanya lagi. Heran saja, anak semuda ini malah menyukai musim dingin yang notabene dibenci banyak orang karena dinginnya.

"Yah.." Wajah Eren sedikit memerah dan ia menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal dengan gugup. "Musim dingin mengingatkanku pada Rivaille.. Hehehe.. Beberapa perawat juga berkata watakmu dingin sih.." Eren terkekeh kecil.

Aku hanya diam saja mendengar jawaban darinya. Tapi tidak kusangka aku disamakan dengan musim dingin. Mungkin karena sifatku yang terkadang dingin. Aku tak terlalu peduli bagaimana orang menanggapiku selama ini.

Tanganku terulur dan mengambil bunga sakura yang berada di tangannya kemudian menyelipkannya di antara telinga kanannya. Eren tampak terkejut tetapi kemudian tersenyum kepadaku dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan semburat merah tipi di pipi pucatnya.

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakku jika Eren yang seperti itu terlihat _sangat_ manis.

**XXX**

Aku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang UGD. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri dahiku. Hati dan pikiranku terasa sangat kalut dan dipenuhi dengan pikiran negatif. Tapi aku berusaha untuk menjernihkan otakku. Aku tak boleh kalut dan tergesa-gesa. Tenang-harus tenang.

Aku segera membuka pintu UGD begitu tiba dan segera menuju kasur pasien yang telah terisi. "Bagaimana kondisinya?" Aku bertanya setengah berteriak kepada perawat yang ada di sebelahku.

"Tak baik, Dok. Ia mulai mengalami kesusahan bernafas sejak tiga puluh menit tadi. Bantuan oksigen juga tidak membantu terlalu banyak karena ia segera menghirup oksigen begitu oksigen disemburkan." Perawat itu menjawab sambil membantu pasien dengan memegangi tangannya.

Aku tak tahu bahwa penyakit Eren akan kambuh saat tengah malam seperti ini. Aku baru saja menginjak lantai kamarku saat aku ditelpon oleh rumah sakit bahwa penyakit Eren kambuh. Jarak rumahku dengan rumah sakit tak membantu banyak walaupun aku menggunakan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalanan yang lenggang.

"Kurangi kecepatan sembur oksigen dan suntik Eren dengan obat penenang!"

..

Aku menghela nafas lega saat Eren sudah tenang dan tidur akibat obat penenang. Aku menenggelamkan wajahku ke lipatan lenganku di meja. Cukup lelah membuat Eren menjadi tenang. Aku butuh satu jam sendiri agar Eren benar-benar sudah tenang dan tertidur.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, Rivaille. Biarkan dia beristirahat saja,"

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan melihat rekan kerjaku sedang membawa dua mug. Ia memberikan salah satunya padaku kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Aku hanya diam saja dan menikmati kopi yang diberikan oleh rekan kerjaku itu.

"Aku kasihan pada anak itu. Sekali penyakitnya kambuh.. Benar-benar bahaya.."

Aku meliriknya dengan tajam. Cih, aku paling tidak suka jika ada yang kasihan pada pasienku. Apa orang-orang bodoh macam rekan kerjanya ini tidak mengerti perasaan pasien yang mereka bilang kasihan itu?

Aku tanya, siapa yang suka dikasihani oleh orang lain?

Hah, mungkin hanya orang-orang lemah yang tak punya harga diri saja yang suka dikasihani.

"Oi Rivaille," Aku meliriknya kembali. "Kau kasihan pada Eren?"

"Aku tak perlu mengasihani pasienku, buang-buang waktu saja. Mereka hanya semakin lemah jika dikasihani," gumamku menjawab sambil beranjak dari dudukku dan menuju kasur Eren yang tertutupi tirai putih.

Aku terkejut ketika melihat Eren telah sadarkan diri. Mata hijau kebiruannya terbuka dan tampak ada air mata di sisinya. Aku mendekatinya dan memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya dengan segera. Aku mengernyit bingung ketika Eren tersenyum kepadaku sebelum kembali terlelap.

Apa maksud senyumnya?

**XXX**

"Kasihan sekali anak itu.. Para dokter di sini sudah memprediksi bahwa hidupnya takkan lama lagi.."

"Kau benar. Kau tahu hanya Dokter Rivaille yang percaya bahwa Jaegar akan terus hidup. Padahal sudah jelas penyakitnya itu tak ada obatnya,"

"Kasihan benar dia. Hidupnya tinggal menghitung hari.."

Bisik-bisik di antara para perawat segera merebak ketika Eren dengan kursi rodanya yang didorong olehku keluar dari ruang pasiennya. Aku melihat wajah pucat Eren yang masih tampak ceria; seperti tak mendengarkan semua desah desuh itu.

"Eren kau mau ke mana? Jangan terlalu jauh kita pergi, angin musim gugur tak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Aku berkata sambil menatap tajam para perawat yang masih saja membicarakan Eren.

Eren tampak mengernyitkan dahinya; berpikir. "Kurasa.. Bagaimana kalau ke tempat itu?"

"Itu?"

"Kau sangat mengetahui tempat itu, Rivaille. Biarkan saja kakimu melangkah sendiri," Eren membalas. Aku hanya diam saja dan menuruti perkataannya.

Tempat apa yang dimaksud oleh Eren. Pertanyaan seperti itu terus berputar dalam pikiranku. Aku menatap Eren yang tampak menikmati pemandangan taman sekitar. Entah apa yang ia lihat dari dedaunan kuning yang berguguran dari rantingnya.

Daun yang berguguran?

Sebentar, ini tanggal berapa?

Aku segera mengambil telepon genggamku dan mengecek tanggal yang tertera. Sama. Hari ini memiliki tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal dimana aku bertemu dengan Eren pertama kali. Apa tempat yang dimaksud oleh Eren adalah koridor itu? Koridor sepi yang menghubungkan gedung satu dan dua.

Dulu aku bingung kenapa Eren bisa berada di koridor tersebut. Jelas-jelas koridor tersebut sepi sekali karena sudah ada jalan pintas lainnya yang lebih dekat. Eren sedang melihat ke sebuah pohon yang sedang menggugurkan daun kuningnya akibat angin ketika aku melihatnya. Kemudian aku menepuk bahunya dan bertanya apa yang ia lakukan di sini. Eren hanya tersenyum kepadaku dan bertanya hal lain sebagai gantinya.

"Kau masih ingat ternyata Rivaille," gumam Eren ketika aku memberhentikan langkahku pada koridor di mana kami bertemu.

"Tentu saja, karena kau mengingatiku,"

Ia tertawa kecil dan kemudian menatapku. "Kau tahu kenapa aku membawamu kesini?" Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Yah, _iseng_ sih. Tapi aku ingin kau mengingatku dengan menjadikan tempat ini penuh kenangan,"

"Memang kau mau ngapain di sini? Kenangan apa yang akan kau berikan padaku, Eren?"

"Ah.. Bagaimana kalau aku _curhat_ saja di sini?" Eren berkata sambil menjentikkan jarinya. Aku hanya diam sebagai tanda setuju.

Wajahnya segera berubah menjadi sedih ketika aku menyetujuinya. Ketika aku ingin bertanya kenapa ia berwajah seperti itu, dia menyela,

"Aku tak ingin mati, Rivaille.."

Aku terdiam. Perkataan seperti itu memang sering kudengar dari para pasienku. Tapi.. Ketika Eren yang mengatakan..

"Aku tak ingin mati dibawah tatapan kasihan seperti ini, Rivaille.."

Ah.. Eren memiliki harga diri yang tinggi ternyata.

"Aku akan terus hidup. Aku akan terus bernafas bersama dengan dirimu! Aku ingin bersama Rivaille!" Ucap Eren dengan tegas.

Aku menatapnya lama sebelum tersenyum kecil, "Aku suka pasien seperti kau. Masih ada semangat untuk hidup."

Wajah Eren tiba-tiba memerah ketika aku selesai berkata seperti itu. Aku menyentuh dahinya dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya. "Kau tak sakit 'kan, Eren? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya senang saja,"

"Teruslah berjuang, Eren Jaegar.."

**XXX**

Aku tak pernah panik ketika penyakit pasienku kambuh. Tapi kali ini, pada pasien satu ini, aku selalu panik. Beberapa minggu setelah Eren mengatakan keinginannya, penyakitnya kambuh kembali. Kali ini lebih parah dari kemarin.

Alat bantu pernafasan yang seharusnya membantunya, kali ini malah menyakitinya. Ketika oksigen disemburkan Eren malah tak bisa menarik nafas. Keadaan seperti ini lebih parah daripada kemarin, jika kemarin Eren mengambil nafas setiap oksigen disemburkan walaupun tampa mengeluarkan karbon dioksida, setidaknya itu lebih baik.

Aku hanya bisa berdo'a disetiap tarikan nafas Eren dan membantunya sebisaku.

Setelah itu Eren mengalami koma.

**..**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama di bulan Oktober. Sudah dua bulan Eren mengalami komanya itu dan aku sama sekali kapan ia akan terbangun lagi. Aku harap ia terbangun ketika salju telah turun. Ia berkata ingin melihat salju'kan.

Aku memasuki kamar pasiennya dan menghampirinya yang masih senantiasa menutup matanya dan bernafas dengan tenang. Aku menyentuh pipi pucatnya dan mengelusnya. _Dingin_. Dingin sekali pipinya itu. Mungkin orang yang melihat Eren akan menduga bahwa Eren telah mati jika mereka tak melihat dada Eren yang bergerak naik-turun dengan perlahan.

Aku teringat perkataan dokter yang lebih senior kepadaku sesaat yang lalu sebelum aku ke tempat Eren.

"Anak itu takkan bertahan lama, Rivaille. Lakukanlah yang terbaik untuknya,"

Aku tahu. Aku tahu waktu Eren takkan lama. Kalau aku boleh berkata, lebih baik Eren mati saja. Bukan berarti aku tak menyayanginya atau menyukainya. Aku hanya merasa ia sudah cukup lelah untuk terus hidup. Sudah cukup penderitaan di hidupnya.

Aku memfokuskan mataku pada wajah Eren ketika melihat pergerakan pada jari-jari tangannya. Aku memanggil namanya beberapa kali sambil memegangi tangannya yang tadi bergerak sebelum Eren membuka matanya.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan kosong lama sekali sebelum ia membuka mulutnya dan menyebut namaku. Aku mengangguk dan bertanya bagaimana keadaannya; ia hanya diam saja dan mengerjapkan matanya. Kemudian mulutnya terbuka dan mengatakan,

"Ke-luar-ga.."

Aku menatapnya bingung dan bertanya maksudnya tetapi Eren terlanjur menutup matanya kembali dan tertidur. Aku melepas genggaman tanganku dan menaruh perlahan tangan dingin tersebut ke sisi tubuhnya.

Keluarga? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya?

Aku menatapnya sesaat dan memastikan keadaannya sudah baik-baik saja sebelum keluar ruang pasiennya dan menuju kantorku. Kurasa aku menyimpan dokumen tentang keluarga Eren. Semoga saja dokumen itu tak tertumpuk diantara dokumen lainnya.

Aku menemukan dokumen itu dan di dalamnya tak ada nomer telepon yang secara pribadi, hanya nomer rumah. Aku tak mempunyai pilihan selain mencoba menelepon nomer itu.

"Halo?" Suara perempuan segera terdengar dari seberang sana setelah suara penghubung menghilang.

"Maaf mengganggu. Saya Rivaille, dokter yang mengurus Eren Jaegar. Bisakah saya berbicara dengan Mr. atau Mrs. Jaegar atau Mikasa Ackerman?" Aku mencoba meramahkan nada suaraku sebisa mungkin.

"Oh, kau Rivaille. Maaf.. Tapi Mikasa Ackerman dan keluarga Jaegar.. Mengalami kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu dan tak tertolong."

Aku terdiam dan di otakku yang mendadak kosong; kata "kecelakaan beberapa hari yang lalu" dan "tak tertolong" seakan bergema. Menciptakan suatu perasaan bersalah melanda hatiku.

"Halo?" Aku segera sadar ketika suara perempuan itu kembali terdengar. Aku segera mengucapkan kata maaf telah mengganggu dan terima kasih, kemudian menutup sambungannya.

Aku menghempaskan diriku pada kursi kerjaku dan menghela nafas. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Eren memintaku untuk menghubungi keluarganya. Apa ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa keluarga Eren telah meninggal semua.

Apa ia tega menambah penderitaan hidup Eren?

...

Mendekati pertengahan bulan Oktober, Eren kembali sadar dari komanya. Awalnya aku tak sadar karena aku sedang mengecek alat kedokteran di sekitarnya. Ketika aku hendak memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya aku tersadar bahwa mata hijau kebiruan Eren terbuka dan menatapku kosong.

"Eren?" Aku memanggil namanya perlahan sambil menyentuh pipinya. Mata Eren bergerak dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, seperti ia sudah kembali dari transnya.

"D-Dokter.. Rivaille.." Ia berkata dengan lirih sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tanganku. "Mereka.. telah meninggal sebelumku ya?"

Aku menatapnya bingung sebelum akhirnya aku mengerti ketika Eren menitikkan air matanya. Aku mengusap air mata itu dengan tanganku yang bebas dan mencoba menenangkannya. Aku tak tahu Eren mengetahui darimana bahwa keluarganya telah meninggal semua, padahal aku sama sekali belum memberitahunya.

"Sekarang aku tak punya siapa-siapa, Rivaille.." Eren berkata di antara isak tangisnya. Tangannya masih senantiasa menggenggam tanganku dengan erat. Seakan tangankulah pegangannya.

"Tidak, Eren.. Masih ada aku.. Aku masih di sini menemanimu." Aku membalas perkataannya sambil tersenyum kepadanya. Meyakinkan dia bahwa aku memang masih ada di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih.."

..

Aku benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apapun ketika penyakit Eren kembali kambuh untuk ketiga kalinya. Tubuh Eren sudah sangat pucat dan dingin. Nafasnya tak teratur dan alat pembantu pernafasan berdampak sama saat penyakitnya kambuh pertama kali.

Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat sama ritmenya dengan oksigen yang disemburkan. Padahal aku yakin aku sudah mengurangi kecepatannya dengan yang paling lambat. Tapi tetap saja tak ada hasilnya. Aku takut memberi suntikan obat penenang karena terakhir aku mencoba kulit Eren yang bekas tersuntik segera membiru. Aku tak ingin mengambil langkah yang salah.

Aku juga sudah meminta bantuan para dokter senior, tapi mereka hanya menggeleng saja tanpa membantuku sedikitpun. Aku ingin sekali membentak mereka karena mereka bisa-bisanya hanya menggeleng sedangkan ada pasien yang membutuhkan mereka. Aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Aku mendekati Eren dan menggenggam tangan dinginnya dengan erat; mencoba untuk menyalurkan sedikit kehangatan yang kumiliki. Aku menggigit bibirku untuk menahan tangisku melihat keadaan Eren yang sudah sangat parah.

"R-Ri..vaille.."

Aku mendongakkan wajahku dan melihat mata hijau kebiruan Eren yang terbuka sedikit. Aku segera menanyakan keadaannya dan ia hanya tersenyum kemudian nafasnya kembali tak teratur. Aku mencoba menstabilkannya dengan mengelus dadanya.

"A-Aku.. tak.. ingin.. mati.." Eren berkata dengan tersenggal-senggal. Aku menatapnya dan menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu kau harus kuat.." Air mataku tanpa sadar mulai membanjiri mataku ketika Eren juga menitikkan air mata dan genggaman tangannya padaku semakin menguat.

"A-Aku.. tak ingin.. mati.. dengan diiringi.. tatapan.. kasihan itu.."

"Tak ada yang mengasihanimu, Eren. Tak ada.. Hanya orang bodohlah yang seperti itu.."

Eren tersenyum dan air mata semakin banyak mengalir di pipi pucatnya. "Kalau begitu.. aku tak ingin mati.. meninggalkanmu.. Rivaille.."

Aku terdiam dan menatap matanya lama. Ia tak ingin mati meninggalkanku. Kenapa?

"Aku menyukaimu.. Rivaille.. Kau.. orang yang baik.."

Aku masih terdiam dan hanya air mataku saja yang terus mengalir dengan derasnya. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Eren yang mengatakan hal seperti ini di akhir hidupnya? Kenapa tidak orang lain saja? Orang lain yang tak dikenalnya dan juga tak disukainya.

"Eren.. Aku mohon meninggallah dengan tenang. Meninggallah karenaku. Meninggallah karena menyukaiku.. Meninggallah demiku.." Aku tersenyum sedih kepadanya. Aku sudah tak kuat melihat terus seperti ini. sudah cukup penderitaan di hidupnya. Sudah cukup.

"Kau.. ingin aku meninggal, Rivaille? Kau tak ingin.. bersamaku?" Eren berkata dengan tatapan sedih mengiringinya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Bukan.. Aku ingin bersamamu. Ingin sekali.. Hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja apa, Rivaille?"

"Sudah cukup penderitaanmu di dunia ini. Tolong akhiri saja dan kau takkan tersakiti lagi. Aku juga tak perlu merasa sedih melihatmu seperti itu." Aku memohon padanya dengan berbisik di telinganya agar ia mendengar suaraku yang sudah mulai memelan karena tangisan.

"Kau takkan sedih jika aku sudah tak menderita?" Eren bertanya dengan nada pelan. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai tanda setuju.

"Rivaille.." Aku mendongakkan wajahku dan menatap matanya.

"Terima kasih.."

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan air mata yang semakin banyak keluar ketika ia menutup matanya perlahan dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya yang tenang.

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, aku hanya menatap dirinya dengan datar walaupun ia memberikanku senyuman manis. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saat ia bertanya bagaimana kabarku padahal jelas-jelas kami belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Rivaille," ucapku saat ia menanyakan siapa namaku dengan senyumnya itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Dokter Rivaille. Namaku Eren Jaegar," ia membalas sambil menjabat tanganku serta tersenyum.

Awalnya, kupikir sekali lagi aku mendapatkan pasien yang berisik. Suka berbicara, tak bisa diam dan terlalu bersemangat. Aku harus bertahan dengan pasien yang tipe berisik sekali lagi. Tapi aku tak tahu bahwa dia membawa banya perubahan padaku.

Aku tak tahu bahwa pasien ini akan menjadi membuat kenangan yang sangat berharga untukku.

-END-

_Suatu hari, kau pernah berkata padaku._

"_Kau percaya reinkarnasi, Rivaille?"_

"_Tak ada teori yang meyakinkan akan hal itu.."_

"_Di buku yang Mikasa berikan padaku, ada yang berkata,_

'_Ada satu dari seribu pasangan yang merupakan jodoh tak terputus. Hanya saja mereka tak pernah bersama. Hingga beribu reinkarnasi mereka lewati, tapi tak pernah bersama. Hingga satu dari beribu reinkarnasi akhirnya mereka bersama.'"_

"_Jadi?"_

"_Kalau kita tak bisa bersama di masa lalu dan masa sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita berjanji untuk bersama di masa depan?"_

"_Ya.. Aku akan menemuimu di masa depan, Eren.."_

"_Janji?"_

_Aku mengangguk dan menautkan jari kelingkingku pada jari kelingkingnya._

A/n:

Satu cerita melankolis lagi. Tapi entah kenapa butuh perjuangan bagi saya yang selalu terkena WB.

Oke, maaf kalau sangat OOC dan ada typos. Terima kasih yang bagi manusia yang bisa bertahan sampai akhir cerita yang sungguh melankolis sangat.

Ada yang berniat meninggalkan jejak?

RnR Please?


End file.
